Adore You
by yukinaaa
Summary: Cerita klise tentang Mingyu dan Hoshi yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. BL. MingyuxHoshi. Minsoon/Soongyu. Moshi couple. Chapter 3 updated
1. First (Forced) Encounter

**Adore You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soongyu**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: First (forced) encounter~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mwo? Menikah?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit sedikit gelap itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan mengingat tampangnya yang lebih sering tanpa ekspresi dan membuat orang di sekitarnya takut.

"Ne, kau akan menikah Mingyu-ah" jawab seorang namja manis bermata doe itu dengan senyum lebar. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang namja lagi yang tampak seumuran dengan namja manis itu, bermata seperti musang dan bibir berbentuk hati juga berwajah sangat tampan.

"Umma! Jangan bercanda" bentak namja yang bernama Mingyu itu kesal. Tangannya sedikit menghempaskan sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya ke atas meja.

"Mingyu jaga sikapmu" tegur namja bermata musang tadi.

"Tapi appa, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba disuruh menikah?" protesnya lagi.

"Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun Mingyu, sudah sepantasnya kau menikah" kata namja yang dipanggilnya umma tadi. Namja manis itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya tadi adalah Kim Yunho, suaminya. Mereka adalah orang tua dari namja yang bernama Kim Mingyu tadi.

"Aku akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang, umma"

"Lalu kapan?"

"Aku- aku tidak tahu, yang jelas bukan sekarang"

"Lihat? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan anak teman umma"

"Shirreo! Aku akan menikah, tapi dengan pilihanku sendiri!"

"Umma tidak setuju Mingyu-ah. Lagipula umma sudah berjanji pada teman umma jauh sebelum kau lahir, jika kami mempunyai anak nanti, akan kami jodohkan"

"Umma! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku melakukan hal itu"

"Kenapa tidak? Jika kau tidak mau maka umma akan bunuh diri saja!"

"Umma! Jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Lebih baik aku bunuh diri daripada menanggung malu karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada sahabatku"

"Umma" lirih Mingyu pelan. Tidak percaya kenapa umma nya bisa memaksanya begini. Pernikahan itu bukan main-main. Dan lagi, Mingyu sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Wonwoo. Mereka sudah berhubungan selama setahun lebih.

Tetapi entah kenapa umma nya tidak pernah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Sekarang dia tahu alasannya. Karena perjanjian konyol ini.

"Mingyu, kali ini saja dengarkan umma mu ne?" kata sang ayah tiba-tiba. Mungkin sudah tidak sanggup mendengarkan pertengkaran antara istri dan anaknya. Hey, istrinya bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri! Bagaimana nasibnya kelak tanpa istri manisnya itu?

"Tapi appa, aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Maka dari itu akhir minggu ini kita akan mengadakan acara makan siang bersama. Kalian bisa berkenalan disana dan saling mengenal satu sama lain"

"Ne, umma setuju. Lagipula Soonyoung itu anak yang manis"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar. Hilang sudah selera makannya.

"Terserah kalian saja" katanya sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja tanpa tersentuh. Dia pergi menuju kamarnya lalu mengurung diri di sana.

Kedua orang tua nya hanya memandangnya pergi tanpa berniat mencegah ataupun memanggilnya balik. Bisa saja kan mereka hanya bercanda dan tiba-tiba memanggil Mingyu kembali lalu berkata 'April Mop!'

Tetapi Mingyu menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Orang tuanya tidak akan sejauh itu jika hanya untuk mengerjainya. Lagipula, ini bahkan bukan bulan April. Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tengkurap di atas kasur empuknya. Berharap tidur dapat menghilangkan beban pikirannya sejenak. Tetapi sesaat setelah itu matanya kembali membuka. 'Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?' pikirnya sedih. Dia meraih ponsel di atas nakas lalu menghubungi panggilan cepat ke nomor Wonwoo.

.

.

"Menikah? Siapa? Aku?" tanya namja berkulit susu itu dengan wajah kaget.

Demi apa orang tua nya tiba-tiba berkata bahwa dia akan dinikahkan dengan anak sahabat orang tuanya? Hey, ini bukan zamannya Siti Nurbaya kan? Dia berharap ummanya bercanda saat ini namun harapan itu pupus ketika ummanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Umma tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab namja cantik yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya itu. "Kau akan menikah dengan Mingyu, Soonyoungie"

"Mingyu? Siapa dia?"

"Anak dari sahabat umma, Kim Jaejoong"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Karena umma baru memberitahumu sekarang" jawab namja cantik itu dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

Namja berkulit putih yang bernama Soonyoung itu hanya bisa mendesah keras. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan umma nya saat ini.

Dia baru saja pulang mengajar dance dan baru saja merebahkan diri di kasur ketika umma nya datang memberitahunya kabar ini. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena dari pagi sudah mengajar di taman kanak-kanak dan dilanjutkan dengan mengajar dance siangnya. Dia tidak butuh lelucon di saat tubuhnya lelah seperti ini.

"Umma jangan bercanda. Aku masih berumur 23 tahun. Aku belum memikirkan untuk menikah sampai usiaku setidaknya 26 nanti"

"Terlalu tua jika menikah di usia itu. Umma saja menikah di usia 20 tahun"

"Aku kan berbeda dari umma yang centil" katanya pelan. Sedikit lupa kalau umma nya yang bernama Kwon Heechul ini bisa berubah menjadi setan jika sedang marah atau tersinggung.

"MWO? Kau bilang umma apa tadi?"

"A-ani, aku tidak bilang apa-apa umma, sungguh!"

"Jadi menurutmu telinga umma yang salah?"

"Tidak umma, telinga umma baik-baik saja"

"Sepertinya umma sudah lama tidak 'membelai'mu ya, Youngie~"

"A-ani umma, a-aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

Heechul berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Soonyoung yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela. Setiap Heechul berjalan maju selangkah, dia akan mundur selangkah. Begitu seterusnya hingga punggungnya membentur jendela.

"U-umma, maafkan aku"

"Berjanjilah menjadi anak yang penurut"

"Ne! Aku janji!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus setuju untuk menikah"

"Mwo? Andwae! Aku belum mau menikah umma. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana umma bisa menikahkanku dengan orang yang tidak kukenal?"

"Kau akan mengenalnya nanti"

"Tetap saja, aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai umma"

"Lalu mana orang yang kau cintai itu? Bawa ke hadapan umma saat ini juga"

"U-umm, dia bahkan tidak tahu aku menyukainya" lirih namja berkulit susu itu pelan.

Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia memeluk anak satu-satunya itu dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Umma yakin, kau akan bahagia dengan Mingyu nanti. Percayalah"

"Bagaimana umma bisa yakin? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bahagia?"

"Ada umma yang akan memberi pelajaran padanya nanti. Tidak akan umma biarkan dia melukaimu. Tidak hanya umma, ada Jaejoong juga yang akan memberinya pelajaran. Percayalah, Jaejoong itu lebih mengerikan daripada umma jika sudah marah" kata Heechul sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat rupa sahabat manisnya yang bisa menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada gajah mengamuk jika sudah marah.

"A-aku, bisakah aku memikirkannya dulu?"

"Ne, pikirkanlah dulu. Tapi ingat, kau hanya punya satu pilihan Soonyoungie~"

Soonyoung mendesah keras. Kalau hanya ada satu pilihan seperti itu untuk apa umma nya memberikan waktu untuk berpikir?

"Ah, akhir minggu ini kita akan makan siang bersama keluarganya. Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan?"

"Mwo?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya jangan kemana-mana akhir minggu ini. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur" ancam Heechul sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Soonyoung. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang hanya bisa mengerang kesal.

.

.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi ke restoran itu. Seolah-olah ada magnet kuat di bawah kakinya dan menahan langkahnya sejak ia turun dari mobil tadi. Appa dan umma nya berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah senang. Berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya yang semakin tertekuk dengan sempurna.

Ada aura hitam yang menyebar dari setiap pori tubuhnya dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Jaejoong menyikut rusuknya pelan.

"Jangan mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti itu. Perlihatkan wajah ramah dan sopan kepada mereka"

"Bagaimana aku bisa ramah jika dipaksa seperti ini? Lebih baik aku benar-benar membunuh seseorang daripada dipaksa menikah"

"Dan orang yang akan kau bunuh itu adalah umma jika kau menolak pernikahan ini"

Mingyu mendengus dan memutuskan untuk diam saja. Tidak akan ada habisnya jika berdebat dengan umma nya ini dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Mereka bertiga melangkah memasuki restoran menuju meja yang sudah terisi oleh tiga orang juga. Sepertinya itulah keluarga Kwon yang disebut ummanya tadi. Terbukti dari namja cantik yang tiba-tiba berdiri menyambut ummanya ke dalam pelukan erat.

Mereka masing-masing duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Mingyu tak menoleh sedikitpun. Dia hanya duduk lalu termenung memandangi tangannya yang saling bertaut di atas meja. Memikirkan kenapa nasibnya bisa seperti ini.

Dia sudah menghubungi Wonwoo, menjelaskan tentang masalahnya ini dan berharap Wonwoo dapat memberikan jalan keluarnya. Namun namjachingunya itu hanya terlihat pasrah dan malah menyuruh Mingyu untuk menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

Mingyu bingung. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak marah ataupun kelihatan sedih sama sekali? Dimana-mana bukankah seseorang akan merasa sedih dan kecewa jika kekasihnya akan menikah dengan orang lain? Entahlah. Mingyu pun tidak menanyakan tentang hal itu pada Wonwoo.

"-gyu"

"Mingyu!"

Suara umma nya menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia. Matanya menatap umma nya bingung, lalu beralih ke appanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" kata umma nya dengan senyum terpaksa. Sepertinya sedikit malu karena Mingyu melamun di tengah acara ini.

"A-ah. Kim Mingyu imnida" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah keluarga Kwon. Dia memandang lelaki yang sepertinya kepala keluarga Kwon, kalau ia tidak salah ummanya pernah bilang namanya Kwon Hangeng. Lalu dia memandang namja cantik yang menyambut ummanya tadi, dia yakin inilah yang bernama Kwon Heechul.

Terakhir pandangannya jatuh kepada namja manis di sebelah Heechul tadi. Mingyu sedikit terpaku ketika menatap namja itu. Namja itu berkulit lebih putih dari Mingyu, terlihat sangat pucat. Rambutnya berwarna blonde lembut dengan poni hampir menutupi matanya. Bahunya juga tidak sebidang bahu Mingyu yang kekar. Malah terkesan kecil dan sedikit rapuh.

Namja itu terlihat ragu ingin tersenyum atau tidak. Mingyu tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa ia sudah menatap seseorang dengan pandangan menyelidik yang begitu kentara. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku menu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Soonyoung, perkenalkan dirimu" kata Heechul.

Mingyu melirik dari buku menu ketika namja itu membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kwon Soonyoung imnida"

Suaranya tidak berat seperti suara namja pada umumnya. Malah terdengar sedikit halus, jauh lebih halus dari suara Mingyu yang berat.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita memesan makanan saja dulu? Urusan lain sehabis makan saja, bagaimana?" tanya Hangeng.

Semua kepala kecuali Mingyu dan Soonyoung mengangguk. Mereka sibuk memesan dan bercerita satu sama lain. Appa bersama appa, dan umma bicara dengan sesama umma. Meninggalkan dua anak yang tidak berniat untuk memulai percakapan sama sekali.

Mereka berdua asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Di dalam ponsel lebih tepatnya. Mingyu mengirimkan pesan kepada Wonwoo, menanyakan kabarnya. Lama sekali dia menunggu tetapi Wonwoo belum juga membalas pesannya. Mingyu melirik Soonyoung sekilas dan mendapati namja itu tengah tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Belum lama Mingyu memperhatikannya, makanan mereka sudah sampai. Mereka menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap mengingat ini memang sudah jam makan siang. Keempat orang dewasa disana masih asyik berbincang. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Soonyoung makan dalam hening.

"Apa kau tidak akan memakan kuning telurnya?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya ke arah tangan Soonyoung yang menunjuk piringnya. Terdapat kuning telur setengah matang yang sudah disisihkannya di tepi piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka telur setengah matang. Rasanya aneh" jawab Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja"

"Huh?"

"Sayang sekali jika dibuang. Aku suka sekali kuning telur setengah matang. Rasanya malah aneh jika memakan yang sudah matang, aku tidak suka" katanya sambil menunjuk kuning telur yang matang di pinggir piringnya.

"Kalau begitu tukaran saja" kata Mingyu sambil memindahkan kuning telurnya ke piring Soonyoung dan mengambil kuning telur Soonyoung ke piringnya.

"Terima kasih" kata Soonyoung sambil melahap kuning telur itu dengan senang.

Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya acuh sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

Tak terasa semua makanan yang ada di atas meja itu sudah habis dimakan. Mingyu meneguk segelas air putih untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Hingga suara ayahnya terdengar.

"Bisa dimulai sekarang saja?" tanya Yunho sambil melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada semua kepala yang ada di meja itu. Tiga kepala mengangguk sedangkan yang dua lagi hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Baiklah langsung saja ya. Alasan mengapa kita berada disini tentu sudah jelas kan? Yaitu untuk menjodohkan kedua anak kita"

Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan dari tiga kepala itu.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal jawabannya. Apa kalian setuju?" kata Yunho sambil memandang Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

Mingyu balas menatapnya lalu menatap Jaejoong yang memberikan pandangan ' _awas-kalau-berani-menolak'_ -nya. Terakhir dia memandang Soonyoung yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya.

"Bagaimana Mingyu?" tanya ayahnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, berusaha agar tak terdengar oleh keluarga Kwon karena takut dianggap tidak sopan.

"Aku setuju" katanya pelan.

Jaejoong memekik senang sambil memegang tangan Heechul yang juga ikut memekik senang.

"Bagaimana denganmu Youngie?" tanya Hangeng.

"A-aku juga setuju appa"

Meja itu menjadi sedikit riuh dengan pekikan dan teriakan heboh dua namja cantik itu. Sedangkan dua appa itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jadi kami sudah menentukan pernikahan kalian" kata Heechul senang. Soonyoung membulatkan kedua matanya memandang Heechul kaget. Umma nya tidak mengatakan tentang ini sebelumnya.

"Kalian akan menikah bulan depan" sambung Jaejoong.

"MWO?" teriak Soonyoung dan Mingyu bersamaan.

"Aih, mereka bisa kompak begitu" kata Jaejoong.

"Mungkin mereka memang berjodoh" sambung Heechul.

"Umma! Kenapa bisa cepat sekali?" tanya Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Mingyu memicingkan matanya memandang Jaejoong, namun namja manis itu pura-pura tidak menyadari dan berbicara saja dengan Heechul. Mingyu beralih menatap appa nya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tetapi pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mingyu menghela nafas sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Dijodohkan seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala, eh sekarang umma nya malah mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya dilaksanakan bulan depan. Oh apakah masih ada kejutan mendadak lagi hari ini? Seperti Mingyu ternyata memiliki saudara kembar, mungkin?

"Untuk apa berlama-lama jika kalian saja sudah setuju?"

"Benar! Apa sebulan terlalu lama? Baiklah dua minggu lagi"

"Umma!" teriak Soonyoung kesal.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong? Dua minggu lagi sepertinya tidak masalah kan?" tanya Heechul tidak memedulikan teriakan protes dari anaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang jika pernikahannya dipercepat"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Dua minggu lagi dan itu final"

"Kalian tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun. Kami yang akan mengurusnya"

"Aish, kepalaku sakit" kata Soonyoung sambil memijit kepalanya.

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar sial. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa umma nya tega memaksanya menikahi namja yang berada di hadapannya ini? Baiklah, Soonyoung itu tidak jelek. Namun dia tidak secantik Wonwoo, setidaknya menurut Mingyu. Kulitnya sangat pucat seperti tidak pernah mendapat sinar matahari, tidak seperti Wonwoo. Dia juga tidak setinggi Wonwoo. Namja pucat itu sangat mungil. Mingyu yakin Soonyoung itu pasti hanya setinggi bahunya. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya, membuatnya mudah untuk melakukan apapun tanpa harus membungkuk. Astaga pikiran macam apa ini.

"Ah Soonyoung, bukankah kau harus mengajar pukul dua ini?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Soonyoung dengan cepat melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.45. Dia hanya memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk pergi ke kelas dance nya itu. Soonyoung berdiri dengan panik.

"Umma aku terlambat! Aku pergi sekarang ne" katanya sambil mengenakan jaket yang tersampir di kursinya. "A-ah, ahjumma ahjussi, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Maaf tapi aku harus pergi" katanya sambil berpamitan pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Mingyu antarkan Soonyoung" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Mingyu tidak setuju dengan perintah umma nya.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya tajam membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela nafas kasar. Mingyu yakin umurnya semakin berkurang beberapa tahun karena seharian ini dia banyak menghela nafas.

"Arasseo" katanya sambil berdiri dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"T-tidak perlu ahjumma. Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah Mingyu setuju untuk mengantarmu? Pergilah sekarang atau kau akan terlambat"

Soonyoung kembali melihat jamnya dan memekik panik. Dia bergegas keluar setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam pada para orang tua. Mingyu melangkah dengan tenang di belakangnya.

Perjalanan menuju gedung tempat Soonyoung mengajar itu terasa sangat hening. Tidak ada suara yang keluar kecuali ketika Soonyoung memberitahu alamat gedungnya tadi. Setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam.

Soonyoung sudah pasrah ketika jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul dua lewat. Dia terlambat. Sungguh tidak etis jika dia sebagai pengajar bisa terlambat seperti ini. Memang sih, tidak ada yang akan memarahinya. Tetapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak. Terutama kepada guru-guru lain seperti Jongin dan Taemin. Walaupun mereka sudah pasti tidak akan memarahinya.

Tidak enak berlama-lama diam, akhirnya Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau bisa setuju?"

Mingyu meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap jalanan.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan. Umma mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak setuju"

"Tidak mungkin" kata Soonyoung dengan mata yang melebar. Ancaman seperti apa itu?

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya. Tetapi umma ku itu tidak pernah main-main jika sudah mengucapkan sesuatu"

"O-oh"

"Sepertinya kau akan memiliki mertua yang menyeramkan"

"Kau juga. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana umma ku jika sudah marah"

Mingyu menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama korban dari umma-umma menyeramkan.

"Perlu kau ketahui juga, aku sudah memiliki kekasih" kata Mingyu sambil melirik Soonyoung, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi namja itu.

Tetapi sepertinya Soonyoung tidak terlalu kaget maupun kelihatan kecewa. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pipi bersemu.

"Aku juga sudah memiliki seseorang. Bukan kekasih sih, tetapi aku memiliki orang yang kusuka"

"Syukurlah"

"Hm"

Lalu kembali hening seperti semula. Tidak tahu lagi ingin berbicara apa.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung dimana Soonyoung mengajarkan _dance_. Soonyoung membuka _seat belt_ nya tetapi setelah itu dia berhenti sejenak, membuat Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mungkin, kita bisa mencobanya dulu saat ini. Hanya agar kedua orang tua kita tenang" kata Soonyoung.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu.

"Lalu kita bisa bercerai dengan damai nantinya kan" sambungnya.

Mingyu lagi-lagi mengangguk. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil lalu membuka pintu mobil. Mingyu menyaksikan Soonyoung melangkah keluar dari mobilnya menuju gedung tersebut. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini dan dia tiba-tiba teringat pada Wonwoo. Mingyu meraih ponselnya yang berada di _dash board_ dan mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk.

Dia mendesah kecewa. Kemana Wonwoo? Mingyu sudah mengirimi beberapa pesan sejak tadi dan tidak ada satupun balasan darinya. Mingyu menggeser layar ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan lalu mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

 **To: Wonwoo~**

 **Wonwoo, aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi…**

 _Sent._

Mingyu hanya menatap ponselnya hingga layar itu meredup. _'Sekarang apa?_ ' desahnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai~ ini ff Mingyu x Soonyoung pertama~**

 **Minggat sejenak dari pair favorit aku di fandom lain karena lagi terjebak sama ke-unyu-an cabe2 Seventeen ini :')**

 **.**

 **Review? ;)**


	2. Mixed-up Feelings

**Adore You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soongyu**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Mixed up feelings~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu-ah"

Mingyu mengabaikan panggilan itu dan terus melanjutkan tidur siangnya, ah tidak, tidur sore lebih tepatnya. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang.

"Mingyu!"

Kali ini disertai gedoran di pintu kamarnya yang sengaja ia kunci. Mingyu menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal kepalanya. Dia hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

"Jika masih tidak bangun akan umma siram pakai air panas. Umma serius!"

Mingyu langsung bangkit berdiri sambil merutuki ummanya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat namja manis dengan wajah ditekuk. Mungkin karena dia sudah lelah membangunkan anaknya yang sangat susah dibangunkan ini.

"Biarkan aku tidur umma"

"Kau sudah tidur dari siang. Pemalas sekali"

"Hanya di hari Sabtu seperti ini aku dapat bersantai dan umma mengganggu saja"

"Mwo? Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Jaejoong menjewer telinga Mingyu dengan lumayan keras. Membuat namja tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sekarang cepat mandi dan jemput Soonyoung dari tempatnya mengajar dance"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau calon suaminya"

"Aish! Merepotkan saja! Apa dia tidak bisa pulang sendiri?"

Jaejoong memukul kepala Mingyu dengan kesal.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia disuruh kesini. Cepat jemput dia dan katakan umma mengundangnya makan malam disini!"

"Hm"

"Jawab yang jelas"

"Ne"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya sambil menggerutu tentang dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya dulu hingga mendapatkan anak seperti Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Harusnya dia yang bertanya kenapa bisa lahir dari umma seperti itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan berat menuju kamar mandi.

.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit Mingyu sudah berada di depan gedung tempat Soonyoung mengajar. Ini rekor mandi tercepatnya. Biasanya dia baru akan keluar setelah tiga puluh menit di kamar mandi, belum lagi mengenakan baju dan mengemudi kesini. Ini semua gara-gara umma nya yang berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi memaksanya untuk mandi lebih cepat karena takut Soonyoung pulang duluan.

Mingyu menunggu di dalam mobil selama sepuluh menit kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk menyusul Soonyoung di dalam. Siapa tahu ternyata Soonyoung sudah pulang dari tadi dan akan sia-sia saja dia menunggu.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri tiap ruangan kelas yang kebanyakan sudah ditutup. Dirinya berpas-pasan dengan seorang namja berkulit sedikit lebih gelap darinya, dan lebih pendek. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada namja itu.

"Um, permisi. Apa kau mengenal Soonyoung?"

"Soonyoung? Ne aku mengenalnya"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Umm kau siapa?"

"Aku Mingyu"

"Mingyu?" namja itu terlihat berfikir sebentar namun sedetik kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. "Kim Mingyu?"

"Ne, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari Soonyoung! Dia bercerita bahwa dirinya dijodohkan. Ah maaf, dimana sopan santunku. Namaku Kim Jongin, salah satu guru tari juga disini"

"O-oh bangapta. Lalu dimana dia?"

"Dia masih mengajar di kelas yang terletak di ujung sana" jawabnya sambil menunjuk salah satu kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor. Terlihat lampu yang masih menyala dari balik kaca yang terdapat di pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Baiklah"

"Lebih baik masuk saja ke dalam. Ada kursi untuk orang tua yang biasanya menunggu anaknya"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku duluan ya, sudah dijemput" kata Jongin lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk yang dilewati Mingyu tadi. Namja itu berkulit sangat pucat dan bertubuh tinggi. _Seperti vampir_ , pikir Mingyu dalam hati.

Jongin meninggalkannya di koridor itu. Mingyu ragu, apakah ia harus menunggu Soonyoung di dalam atau di luar saja. Tetapi dia menjadi sedikit penasaran. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam saja.

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu itu dan tangannya memegang pegangan pintu. Dia mengayunkan tangannya pelan untuk membuka pintu itu sedikit. Terdengar suara musik hip-hop menyerbu pendengarannya.

Mingyu masuk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang di bilang Jongin tadi. Bukan kursi, lebih tepatnya sofa. Sofa yang lumayan besar dan cukup nyaman untuk ditempati.

Mingyu memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di dalam. Dia masih belum menemukan Soonyoung disana. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang berusia remaja. Mata Mingyu sibuk mencari Soonyoung di antara orang-orang yang bergerak kesana sini mengikuti musik.

Hingga matanya berhenti pada satu titik yang berada di paling depan. Soonyoung. Dengan gerakan yang luwes dia mengikuti lagu itu, diikuti oleh murid-murid yang berada di belakangnya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kedatangan Mingyu.

Mingyu masih asyik mengamati Soonyoung yang bergerak mengikuti musik. Sepertinya dia mulai terhanyut dalam gerakan namja itu. Gerakan tubuhnya terlihat indah dan bagus. Berbeda sekali dengan Mingyu yang tidak bisa menggerakkan pinggangnya untuk menari sama sekali.

Namja pucat itu terlihat begitu... _flawless_. Seolah tubuhnya memang diciptakan untuk bergerak dalam lambaian yang indah walaupun musik yang terdengar adalah musik hip-hop.

Mingyu masih hanyut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa musik telah berhenti dan kelas sudah dibubarkan. Ketika Soonyoung sudah berada di depannya baru ia tersadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Soonyoung sambil meneguk sebotol air.

Keringat memenuhi wajahnya, air yang diminumnya juga sedikit tumpah melalui sela bibirnya bergerak menuruni lehernya dan menyusup ke dalam kaos yang sudah terlihat sangat basah. Mingyu yang memperhatikan itu hanya bisa terpaku.

"Mingyu?" panggil Soonyoung lagi. Kali ini dengan tangan yang dilambai-lambaikan ke wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu tersadar, "ah ne?"

"Aku bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Soonyoung mengelap keringatnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit memerah dengan nafas yang sedikit terputus.

"Umma menyuruhku menjemputmu untuk makan malam di rumah"

"Ah sekarang?"

"Ne"

"Tapi aku baru saja siap mengajar"

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Bukan itu. Aku bau" kata Soonyoung dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa kau punya baju ganti?"

"Ya, aku bawa. Apa tidak apa menunggu sebentar? Aku ingin mandi dulu"

"Lalu aku harus mengantarmu dulu ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Disini ada kamar mandi"

"Oh, baiklah"

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Mereka berpisah di koridor, Mingyu mengatakan akan menunggu di mobil saja, dan Soonyoung meneruskan jalan ke kamar mandi khusus untuk para pelatih dance disana.

.

Sepertinya Mingyu menunggu hampir setengah jam. Dia hampir tertidur di mobil ketika tiba-tiba kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh Soonyoung yang terlihat fresh sehabis mandi.

Mingyu membuka pintu penumpang dan Soonyoung langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Aroma mint segar tercium dari tubuhnya memenuhi mobil. Mingyu menatapnya sekilas sebelum menghidupkan mobil dan meluncur menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"Soonyoungie, selamat datang" sambut Jaejoong ketika mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah.

"Maaf jika kami terlambat" kata Soonyoung.

"Tidak apa, Mingyu sudah memberitahu tadi. Ayo duduk, kau pasti lapar"

"Ah ne ahjumma"

"Panggil umma saja. Umma Kim juga tidak apa"

"Ne u-umma"

Mereka berjalan ke ruang makan dimana Yunho sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi. Jaejoong mengambil tempat di samping Yunho. Mingyu mengambil tempat di depan appanya dan Soonyoung di sebelah Mingyu.

"Makan yang banyak ne Soonyoungie~"

"Ne umma"

Mereka bersantap dalam tenang. Sesekali Jaejoong akan berceloteh ria yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Yunho. Mingyu diam seperti biasanya dan Soonyoung makan dengan salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya dia ke rumah Mingyu dan kedua kalinya bertemu orang tua Mingyu.

Sedikit banyak ada perasaan canggung mengingat dia tidak mengenal mereka sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba akan menjadi anggota keluarga ini dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu.

"Soonyoung-ah, umurmu berapa tahun sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"23 tahun"

"Ah, hanya berbeda dua tahun dari Mingyu kalau begitu"

"Benarkah? Kupikir kami seumuran" kata Soonyoung sambil memandang Mingyu. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aih imutnya" kata Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Soonyoung pelan.

"Terserah kau saja" kata Mingyu acuh.

"Kau ini!" delik umma nya ke arah Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu tak peduli dan kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum. "Tidak usah panggil hyung. Sebentar lagi kalian kan akan menjadi suami-istri, panggil 'yeobo' atau 'chagi' saja bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Soonyoung.

Mingyu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk hingga wajahnya memerah. Tangannya meraih segelas air lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "Umma!"

"Waeyo? Kan tidak salah jika kalian saling memanggil sayang seperti itu"

Mingyu mendesah jengah dan memandang Soonyoung yang wajahnya memerah karena digoda seperti itu. "Umma membuatnya malu"

"Omo! Kyeoptaa~ kau imut sekali Soonyoungie~"

Mingyu menutup mukanya malu. Demi apa dia bisa mendapatkan umma yang memalukan seperti ini?

"Boo~" kata Yunho pelan. Mungkin dia juga merasa malu karena istrinya ber- _fanboy_ ria di hadapannya.

"Ah mianhae. Aku terlalu senang hihihi" katanya sambil tertawa imut.

Keempatnya kembali makan. Selesai makan Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan Yunho kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Jaejoong dan Soonyoung duduk di ruang keluarga sambil bercerita dengan asyik. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Soonyoung rasa lebih baik jika dia pulang sekarang.

"Umma, aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Ah, padahal umma masih ingin bercerita" kata Jaejoong sedih.

"T-tapi ini sudah jam sembilan malam"

"Menginap saja bagaimana?"

"M-menginap?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-ngangguk dengan antusias.

"Tapi aku besok harus mengajar"

"Ah sayang sekali"

"Mian umma"

"Tidak apa. Tunggu sebentar ne. Mingyu-ah!"

Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Mingyu untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lama setelah itu Mingyu keluar dengan tampang ditekuk. Sepertinya sedang bad mood.

"Wae?"

"Antarkan Soonyoung pulang"

"Aish, suruh saja supir mengantarnya"

Jaejoong memukul kepala Mingyu. "Dasar anak tidak sopan! Antarkan dia hingga ke depan pintu rumahnya dan beri salam kepada keluarga Kwon"

"Merepotkan saja" gerutu Mingyu pelan. Syukurlah perkataannya itu tidak didengar oleh Jaejoong, tapi Soonyoung bisa mendengarnya.

"Mian" kata Soonyoung pelan.

Mingyu hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Kajja"

"Umma aku pulang dulu ya"

Jaejoong memeluk Soonyoung dan mencium pipinya. "Hati-hati di jalan ne. Tidak usah dimasukkan ke hati, Mingyu memang begitu"

"Ne. Annyeong umma~"

"Annyeong~"

Soonyoung mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang dengan diam. Masih canggung karena Mingyu kelihatan tidak suka padanya.

Keduanya hanya diam saja selama di perjalanan. Hingga mendekati rumah Soonyoung, tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berdering. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

 **From: Umma**

 **Umma lupa, beritahu Soonyoung kalau kalian akan** _ **fitting**_ **baju lusa siang. Jangan sampai lupa ne. Katakan kau yang akan menjemputnya.**

Mingyu mendecak kesal. Apalagi ini?

"Umma bilang kita akan _fitting_ baju lusa dan aku disuruh menjemputmu"

"Begitu? Baiklah"

"Dimana aku harus menjemputmu?"

"Lusa ya? Hmm jam berapa?"

"Katanya siang"

"Jemput di TK tempat aku bekerja saja. Aku selesai mengajar sebelum jam makan siang"

"Dimana?"

"Akan kuberitahu alamatnya nanti. Berapa nomormu?"

"Nomor apa?"

Soonyoung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Nomor ponselmu. Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu jika aku tidak memiliki nomormu"

"Ah benar"

Mingyu memberikan ponselnya pada Soonyoung. "Ambil sendiri dan masukkan juga nomormu disana"

"Ne"

Soonyoung mengetik nomornya dan menyimpannya. Lalu menghubungi nomornya itu untuk mendapatkan nomor Mingyu. Setelah selesai dia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Mingyu.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Soonyoung. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan. Mingyu terpaksa turun karena dia merasa tidak sopan jika langsung pulang. Bisa-bisa dia dibunuh ummanya karena mengantar Soonyoung sampai di depan pagar lalu dia pulang.

Heechul menyambut mereka dengan cengiran khasnya yang lebar.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang. Apa makan malammu menyenangkan Youngie?"

"Ne umma"

"Syukurlah. Ah Mingyu-ah"

"Malam ahjumma"

"Aish, panggil umma saja. Kau akan menjadi menantuku"

"A-ah ne"

"Mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah umma, aku langsung pulang saja"

"Begitu? Sayang sekali"

"Lain kali saja"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Ne umma"

Mingyu berbalik setelah berpamitan pada Heechul.

"Soonyoung! Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih eoh?"

"A-ah ne umma. Mingyu!"

Mingyu berhenti dan berbalik. Soonyoung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang"

"Tidak masalah"

"Hati-hati di jalan ne"

"Hm"

Lalu Mingyu berbalik dan pulang.

.

.

Mingyu menatap tampilannya di cermin dengan wajah kusut. Tuxedo berwarna hitam itu membalut tubuh tingginya dengan indah. Sejujurnya ia terlihat sangat tampan. Hanya saja hatinya tidak menerima jika dia harus memakai ini di pernikahannya dengan Soonyoung.

Harusnya dia memakai ini untuk pernikahannya dengan Wonwoo. Bicara tentang Wonwoo, sudah beberapa hari ini Mingyu tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Pesan-pesan Mingyu tak pernah dibalas. Telepon juga tak pernah diangkat. Apa Wonwoo kesal karena Mingyu akan menikah?

Mingyu menghela nafas berat. Kenapa segalanya harus rumit begini?

"Mingyu-ah apa kau belum selesai juga? Perlu umma bantu?" terdengar suara umma nya memanggil dari luar bilik ganti ini.

Saat ini dia, Soonyoung, dan kedua umma mereka sedang berada di salah satu butik ternama milik sahabat Heechul. Mereka sedang fitting baju pengantin.

"Tidak perlu" jawabnya. Dia menghela nafas lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik ganti itu.

Bisa dirasakannya tatapan terpesona Jaejoong dan Heechul kepadanya yang baru saja melangkah keluar.

"Omo! Kau tampan sekali Mingyu-ah!"

"Anakmu sangat tampan Joongie!"

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu appa nya" jawab Jaejoong bangga.

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi pembicaraan kedua namja centil itu. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin membuka pakaian ini.

Tak lama pintu bilik sebelah terbuka, menampakkan Soonyoung yang terlihat malu-malu keluar dari sana. Tubuh namja itu terbalut tuxedo berwarna putih gading yang terlihat sangat bagus padanya. Kulitnya yang memang pucat itu seakan mendukung warna putih gading itu dan terasa sangat serasi. Soonyoung menjadi berkali lipat lebih manis.

"Omo Soonyoung-ah! Kau manis sekali" pekik Jaejoong senang.

Keduanya mengelilingi Soonyoung dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya depan belakang.

"Anak umma memang yang paling manis" teriak Heechul.

"Aku tampan umma" protes Soonyoung yang tenggelam dibalik pekikan heboh duo umma itu.

Mingyu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan itu dan kembali memperhatikan Soonyoung dari atas hingga bawah. Warna tuxedo itu sedikit lebih gelap dari kulit pucat Soonyoung. Tetapi malah terkesan eksotis dimata Mingyu. Soonyoung terlihat…bersinar. Mingyu tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo lebih cantik..Wonwoo lebih manis..Wonwoo lebih-

"Ahh aku jadi ingin menikahkan kalian sekarang juga!" kata Heechul.

"Kau benar. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat mereka menikah" kata Jaejoong.

"Umma, boleh aku membukanya sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ne, aku juga gerah" kata Mingyu.

"Bukalah. Lagipula sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Keduanya terlihat pas di badan kalian"

Mereka kembali masuk ke bilik ganti dan mengganti dengan baju yang mereka kenakan sebelumnya.

"Setelah ini umma akan pergi bersama Heechul. Kau pergi bersama Soonyoung ne"

"Benar. Kalian juga belum makan kan? Lebih baik makan dulu lalu antarkan Soonyoung ke tempat mengajar dance nya ya"

"Ne umma"

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan dua umma yang masih asyik berceloteh ria di dalam butik itu.

"Kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Mingyu. Perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan dia hanya ingin makan saat ini.

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. "Terserah saja. Aku makan apapun selagi itu bukan seafood"

"Kau alergi seafood?"

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya tidak suka rasanya, dan makanan laut itu terlihat menjijikkan"

"Terserah kau saja. Burger dan kentang goreng, bagaimana?"

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk antusias. Siapa yang bisa menolak makanan penambah lemak yang sangat lezat itu?

"Dan segelas cola, large cup!"

"Kau bisa sakit perut saat mengajar dance nanti bodoh"

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak bodoh"

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil dalam diam.

Mingyu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar ke salah satu restoran fast food terdekat. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun tanpa menunggu Soonyoung keluar dari mobil. Soonyoung mendengus kesal.

Dia mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang. Namja tinggi itu sedang berdiri di salah satu counter.

"Dua cheeseburger, dua kentang dan dua cola ukuran sedang"

"Large, colanya ukuran large"

Soonyoung mengoreksi ucapan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu menoleh kepadanya. Soonyoung hanya memberikan cengiran imut yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Mingyu.

"Medium saja" katanya kepada yeoja di balik counter yang menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman khas pelayan namun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Large"

Soonyoung masih bersikeras ingin mendapatkan cola ukuran besar. Mingyu mendelik tajam ke arahnya yang langsung membuatnya menunduk karena sungguh tatapan Mingyu itu menakutkan sekali.

"Medium" kata Mingyu final.

Soonyoung mendengus kesal saat Mingyu membayar makanan mereka dan langsung mencari tempat duduk. Itu artinya dia yang harus membawa semua makanan itu kan?

Dia tersenyum manis kepada waiter itu dan membawa nampan penuh berisi pesanan mereka ke arah meja dimana Mingyu duduk sambil memegang ponselnya.

Mingyu menoleh sejenak namun kembali menatap ponselnya. Soonyoung memutar kedua bola matanya dramatis. Dia memutuskan untuk mulai memakan burgernya. Dan sepertinya dia terlalu asyik makan hingga tak menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Mingyu padanya.

"Ck, apa kau yakin umurmu 23?"

Soonyoung mendongak dari makanannya dan menatap Mingyu dengan alis terangkat.

"Makanmu berantakan sekali, membuatku malu"

Soonyoung merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia menelan sisa kunyahannya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang tersedia.

"Makanku baik-baik saja!"

Mingyu menyeringai mengejek menampakkan taringnya yang khas. Dia mulai mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Giliran Soonyoung yang menatap Mingyu makan. Berbeda sekali, terlihat lebih berwibawa dan elegan. Soonyoung merengut dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia bisa kelihatan sekeren itu bahkan saat makan?

 _What? Keren? Aku pasti sudah gila!_

Soonyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Soonyoung mendongak dan mendapati Mingyu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah dan mulut menyeruput cola. Soonyoung yang salah tingkah dengan cepat berkata 'tidak ada apa-apa' dan mengambil kentang goreng lalu mencelupkannya..

...ke dalam cola.

Dan memakannya.

Wajahnya mengernyit lucu merasakan rasa aneh di lidahnya. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil tisu dan membuang apapun itu yang sedang berada di mulutnya.

Suara kekehan pelan membuatnya tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Mingyu sedang menertawakannya. Soonyoung merengut kesal.

"Yah! Jangan menertawaiku!"

Mingyu tetap saja tertawa dengan satu tangan memegang perut dan tangan lain menutup mulut.

"Yak! Mingyu!"

Soonyoung merasa sangat kesal. Salah siapa coba dia sampai mencelupkan kentangnya ke dalam cola? Salah siapa coba dia bisa salah fokus seperti itu? Tentu saja salah Mingyu dan wajahnya yang tampan itu dan- _apa?_

 _Aku pasti sudah gila.._

Mingyu menyeka matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata karena puas tertawa. Dia menatap wajah Soonyoung yang memerah cemberut dan memutuskan bahwa mungkin hidupnya tidak sepenuhnya sial. Dia bisa memulai hobi baru. Seperti mengerjai namja pucat itu misalnya. Kedengarannya akan mengasyikkan. Lihat saja reaksinya yang lucu itu. Pipi gembil memerah yang kelihatannya sangat kenyal untuk di- _astaga._

Mingyu menghentikan tawanya ketika pikirannya sudah mulai melenceng. Dia berdehem pelan dan mulai menghabiskan sisa makanannya.

"Kau juga, cepat makan makananmu! Nanti aku bisa terlambat ke kantor"

Kali ini Soonyoung mengerutkan alisnya. Baru saja namja tinggi itu tertawa, yang kali ini diakui Soonyoung memang sangat tampan saat dia tertawa, sedetik kemudian dia sudah bersikap dingin lagi. Soonyoung tidak mengerti. Dia hanya menurut dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan patuh.

.

.

Soonyoung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras.

"Katanya jika kau menghela nafas keras seperti itu umurmu akan berkurang selama setahun"

Soonyoung menoleh dan mendapati Seungchol berdiri dengan senyum lebar dan tatapan teduhnya yang khas. Soonyoung bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah, entah karena melamun atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Yah! Jangan mendoakanku mati cepat"

Namja tadi tertawa dan duduk di samping Soonyoung yang duduk selunjuran di lantai. Dia habis mengajar dance dan mengambil istirahat sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya hal tidak penting"

Yah.. Pernikahan yang akan berlangsung kurang dari dua minggu itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Tetapi, tidak mungkin rasanya jika ia tidak memberitahu Seungchol jika dia akan menikah. Tetapi lagi, bagaimana cara memberitahu hal semacam ini?

 _'Hey Seungchol, aku akan menikah kurang dari dua minggu. Maukah kau membawaku lari bersamamu?'_

Konyol.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seungchol berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Namja itu tersenyum menatap layar dan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cepat.

"Ne, Jihoon-ah"

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut menyaksikan bagaimana Seungchol begitu bahagia mendapatkan panggilan dari Jihoon, yang notabene adalah salah satu teman Soonyoung, juga merupakan guru vokal di tempat ia mengajar dance. Seungchol berdiri dan berjalan sedikit menjauh.

Sejujurnya, dia sudah lama menyukai Seungchol. Sejak awal dia bekerja sebagai guru dance disini, namja itu telah mencuri perhatiannya. Senyumnya yang manis, sikapnya yang bersahabat, terutama tatapan matanya yang teduh itu, membuat dunia Soonyoung terasa jungkir balik.

Tidak hanya kupu-kupu, seluruh isi kebun binatang bisa ia rasakan saat ia bersama Seungchol. Dan ini sudah tiga tahun dia memendam perasaan itu.

Jihoon.

Satu-satunya saingan yang tak akan pernah diakuinya karena Jihoon hanyalah anak manis yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya dan namja mungil itu juga merupakan teman dekatnya selain Jongin dan Taemin.

Dan Seungchol menyukai Jihoon.

Lebih lama dari yang Soonyoung tahu karena keduanya telah lebih dulu bersahabat. Dan sebagai pihak pendatang, dia merasa tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk ikut ke dalamnya. Ke dalam apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia jenguk.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat. Tanpa sadar bahwa Seungchol sudah duduk lagi di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Oke beritahu aku apa masalahmu"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau terus menghela nafas seperti itu. Ada masalah apa?"

"Ti-"

"Dan jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa karena aku sudah lama mengenalmu"

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut.

 _Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tahu tentang perasaanku, bodoh._

"Aku akan menikah"

Seungchol menatapnya kaget. Soonyoung sendiri juga kaget kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengatakan masalah yang ingin ditutupinya tadi? Tanpa disadari tangannya juga ikut menutup mulutnya.

"Mwo?"

Soonyoung tersenyum bingung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tak yakin apakah sebaiknya memberitahu Seungchol atau tidak.

"Katakan sekali lagi-"

"Umm, aku akan menikah, kurang dari dua minggu lagi"

"Kau bercanda!"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"Umma menjodohkanku"

"Lalu kau setuju?"

"Umm" Soonyoung mengangguk, sedikit melirik Seungchol untuk melihat reaksi namja itu. Entahlah, wajarkah jika dia berharap Seungchol akan sedikit melarang atau tidak rela?

Tetapi Seungchol tetap berwajah tenang, hanya menampilkan ekspresi kagetnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda cemburu atau apapun itu.

 _Tentu saja, bodoh. Dia menyukai Jihoon._

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan umma"

Seungchol menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak! Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Semuanya terasa berputar dan bergerak begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tak sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Dan sejujurnya..aku takut."

"Sshh- tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini, kami semua ada disini dan aku akan membantumu jika namja itu menyakitimu, ne?"

Seungchol memeluk Soonyoung dan mengusap-usap punggung namja sipit itu dengan pelan.

 _Apa boleh menangis sekarang? Seandainya saja kau tahu bahwa kaulah yang menyakitiku..._

Soonyoung menahan air matanya sekuat mungkin. Jika ia menangis, akan lebih susah menjelaskan alasannya karena satu-satunya alasan ia menangis saat ini hanyalah Seungchol...dan perasaan tak terbalasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3.5+K words! Whoaa~ *tebar confetti***

 **Sorry kalo alurnya kecepatan yaa, gak sabaran pengen bikin mereka nikah. :3**

 **Sorry juga kelamaan karena sempat lupa kalo aku lagi ngetik cerita ini, terlalu fokus sama ff di fandom lain hehe *bows***

 **.**

 **Reviewnya please? : D**


	3. Of Love and Hate

**Adore You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soongyu**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Of Love and Hate**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa dua minggu itu berjalan terlalu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka makan siang bersama. Tetapi sekarang keduanya sudah berdiri dengan manis di altar. Saling berdampingan di hadapan seorang pastur.

"Apakah kau, Kim Mingyu, bersedia menerima Kwon Soonyoung sebagai suamimu, dalam suka dan duka, berjanji untuk setia hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Apakah kau, Kwon Soonyoung, bersedia menerima Kim Mingyu sebagai suamimu, dalam suka dan duka, berjanji untuk setia hingga maut memisahkan?"

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak dan melirik Mingyu dari sudut matanya. Mingyu balas mendelik dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'cepat-katakan-atau-kau-akan-mati'. Soonyoung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pastur.

"A-aku bersedia"

"Sekarang kalian sah dan silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing"

Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya gelisah. Mingyu tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya melihat itu. Sejenak ia melupakan tentang Wonwoo dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Soonyoung. Soonyoung semakin gelisah dan menutup kedua matanya. Hingga dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh dahinya. Mingyu menciumnya di dahi. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, dan sebuah seringai kecil.

Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan, sedikit menulikan telinga kedua makhluk yang berada di altar itu. Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah sedangkan Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku hadirin. Matanya membelalak melihat Wonwoo duduk bertepuk tangan dengan bibir tersenyum. Entah kenapa tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali dan itu membuat Mingyu gusar. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan ini.

.

.

Keduanya sampai di depan sebuah apartemen mewah di lantai empat itu. Keduanya merupakan putra dari direktur dua perusahaan besar, wajar saja jika apartemen mewah itu merupakan satu dari sekian banyak hadiah pernikahan mereka.

Mingyu membuka kombinasi password dari apartemen itu dan masuk ke dalam. Soonyoung hanya diam mengikuti. Jujur dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, terlebih dia hanya berdua dengan Mingyu disana. Dia hanya berdiri tegak di dekat sebuah sofa, ragu apakah dia boleh duduk disana. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia ke apartemen ini, sedangkan Mingyu kelihatannya sudah sering kesini.

"Hanya ada dua kamar disini. Kamarku dan kamar tamu. Kau bisa tidur disana, barang-barangmu juga sudah kupindahkan kesana" kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk kamar tamu yang akan ditempati Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengangguk kecil. Mingyu menatapnya sejenak lalu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Soonyoung berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan sedikit kagum dengan interiornya. Dindingnya berwarna biru langit kesukaannya dan desainnya minimalis. Kamar ini sesuai sekali dengan seleranya.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan seprei biru itu. Empuk. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah seharian disibukkan oleh acara pernikahannya. Dan ia juga lapar, sangat lapar. Bagaimana bisa makan di saat tamu-tamu terus saja bergantian menyalaminya dan membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang berhasil masuk ke perutnya hanya satu puding mini.

Dia menghela nafasnya lelah. Mau makan tapi malas sekali bergerak. Mau mandi juga rasanya lelah sekali. Dan juga, kasur itu begitu nyaman dan hangat. Tanpa disadari dia tertidur tanpa melepas tuxedo yang dipakainya.

Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan yang fresh. Dia baru saja siap mandi dan hendak memesan makanan karena dia belum makan apapun seharian. Seporsi ayam kedengarannya lezat, pikirnya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon restoran cepat saji untuk memesan seporsi ayam, ah tidak, dua porsi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ada satu perut lagi yang harus dia isi di rumah itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana anak itu?

Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa setelah memesan makanan. Dia beranjak ke kamar Soonyoung dan mengetuknya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia kembali mengetuk dengan lebih keras. Masih hening.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu, tidak terkunci. Dia masuk dan mendapati Soonyoung tertidur di tepi ranjang masih dengan menggunakan tuxedo tadi. Mingyu terkekeh pelan melihat cara tidur Soonyoung yang seperti bayi. Seperti bola dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Yah, bangun" kata Mingyu sambil mengguncang tubuh Soonyoung pelan.

Soonyoung tak bergeming.

"Yah, bangun!" Katanya lagi sambil mengguncang badan Soonyoung lebih keras. Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti 'umma'

Mingyu mendekatkan telinganya berusaha mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh Soonyoung.

"Umma, lapar" keluh namja pucat itu pelan.

Mingyu tergelak lalu kembali mengguncang-guncang Soonyoung hingga namja mungil itu terbangun dengan wajah kaget. Matanya mengedip-ngedip dan dia langsung terduduk sambil mengucek matanya imut.

"Umma?"

Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, mungkin karena baru saja tertidur lalu dibangunkan secepat itu.

"Aku bukan umma mu bodoh"

Matanya membelalak ketika akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya. Dan itu bukan umma nya yang membangunkannya.

"Aish, waeyo?" Dia mendelik kesal ke arah Mingyu yang sudah memasang tampang dingin.

"Ganti bajumu dan mandi. Lalu kita makan"

"Makan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Aku lapar sekali"

"Aku tunggu di luar"

"Ne~"

Mingyu keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tangannya menukar-nukar channel televisi dengan bosan. Perutnya lapar dan dia mengantuk. Tapi perut lebih utama.

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi dan Mingyu bangkit dengan senyum tipis. Itu pasti makanannya.

Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati _delivery service_ yang mengantarkan dua porsi ayam pesanannya. Dia segera membayar dan membawa makanan itu ke dalam.

"Sudah datang?"

Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari belakang Mingyu. Namja jangkung itu berbalik dan mendapati Soonyoung yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap handuk kecil ke kepalanya.

Namja pendek itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tank top yang menampakkan kulit mulusnya yang berwarna seperti susu dan terlihat lembut. Mingyu terpana di tempatnya karena sungguh Soonyoung terlihat sangat menggoda. Dengan pipi gembil kemerahan sehabis mandi dan rambut yang masih basah, juga celana pendek itu, dan apa-apaan baju itu? Harusnya itu ilegal bagi Soonyoung untuk mengenakan baju tanpa lengan yang menampakkan tulang selangkanya yang menonjol dan leher mulus yang meminta di- astaga!

Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. _What is wrong with me?_

"Mingyu?"

Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya. Dia heran, kenapa Mingyu berdiri seperti orang bodoh bukannya memakan makanan itu?

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu tersentak dan mendapati Soonyoung tidak lagi berada di depannya. Namja pendek itu sudah berada di depan televisi dengan sekotak ayam di hadapannya dan sepotong ayam ditangannya.

"Kau tidak makan? Kenapa melamun seperti orang bodoh disana?"

Mingyu gelagapan dan ikut duduk di samping Soonyoung sambil membuka kotak ayamnya sendiri. "Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh!"

Soonyoung memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia lapar dan hanya ingin makan saat ini.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Ketika selesai makanpun Mingyu langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menggerutu karena harus membereskan sampah sisa makanan sendirian.

.

.

Soonyoung itu bukan 'istri' yang baik. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Mingyu. Ayolah, istri mana yang bangun lebih cepat dari suaminya tapi tidak membangunkan suaminya sama sekali?

Tidak pernah menyiapkan baju Mingyu untuk berangkat kerja, tidak pernah memasak, dan bahkan pergi lebih pagi dari Mingyu lalu pulang terkadang lebih lama.

Ini sudah dua minggu mereka menikah dan berbicara pun hanya sekedarnya saja. Baiklah Mingyu tidak mengharapkan apapun dari pernikahan ini mengingat mereka berdua tidak menyetujui ini dari awal. Tapi tetap saja, harusnya Soonyoung itu tidak bertingkah seenaknya.

Mingyu termenung dengan tangan mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya pelan. Ini jam istirahat makan siang tapi dia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Sekretarisnya saja sudah meminta izin untuk makan siang dari tadi.

Dia bingung. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa umma nya tidak menyetujui dia dengan Wonwoo saja? Dan kenapa Wonwoo sampai sekarang tidak menghubunginya?

Awalnya Mingyu kira Wonwoo kesal dan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika kekasihnya menikah dengan orang lain? Mingyu mengerti pasti Wonwoo merasa sedih, dia juga. Karena dia masih menyayangi Mingyu.

Makanya dia tidak menghubungi Wonwoo sementara waktu hingga namja itu tenang. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu Wonwoo tidak menghubunginya, tidak mengiriminya pesan, juga tidak mengunjunginya sama sekali.

Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa Mingyu merindukannya?

Mingyu sudah tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk menghubunginya saja. Dia meraih ponselnya dan menekan panggilan ke nomor Wonwoo.

Tidak diangkat.

Dia mencoba menghubunginya lagi dan kali ini diangkat pada deringan ketiga.

"Wonwoo"

" _Ne?_ "

"Apa kita bisa bertemu besok? Aku rindu padamu dan kau langsung pulang saat pesta pernikahanku. Apa kau marah?"

" _Tidak. Aku senang kau mengikuti keinginan ibumu_ "

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya"

Sejenak hening mengisi percakapan itu.

" _Maaf, Mingyu-ah_ "

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau minta maaf"

" _Aku...aniya. Aku harus pergi_ "

"Tunggu dulu. Besok kau ada waktu?"

" _B-besok? Ah, mian. Aku sudah ada janji besok_ "

"Wonwoo, jangan begini. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

" _Aku tidak menghindarimu. Ah, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Maaf_ "

Lalu sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak. Mingyu menghempaskan ponselnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Mood nya benar-benar memburuk kali ini.

.

.

Soonyoung duduk menyandar di sofa di samping ummanya sambil menikmati sepiring tiramisu buatan sang umma. Mulutnya mengemut dan mengunyah tiramisu itu dengan senang.

"Pelan-pelan, masih ada satu loyang lagi di dalam kulkas"

Soonyoung hanya menyengir. "Aku sudah lama tidak memakan tiramisu buatan umma. Umma menelantarkanku" ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih dibuat-buat tetapi mulutnya masih tetap asyik mengunyah tiramisu itu.

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya tetapi tangannya mengelus rambut Soonyoung pelan. "Kau itu sudah jadi istri orang, kenapa masih manja eoh?"

"Aku yang suami, bukan istri"

Heechul tertawa mengejek membuat Soonyoung mencebik kesal. "Umma!"

"Harusnya kau sadar diri, kau pendek, manja, kekanakan, tidak tampan-"

"Umma!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang menjadi suami? Lagipula namamu yang berganti menjadi Kim, bukan Mingyu yang berganti nama"

"Ukh-" Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Terserahlah. Lebih baik aku memakan tiramisu ini saja, kau tidak akan menelantarkanku sendirian seperti umma yang jahat itu, kan?" Ucapnya sambil memandang sesendok penuh tiramisu yang ada di tangannya, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan benda mati itu.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. "Umma kasihan pada Mingyu"

"Wae? Harusnya umma kasihan padaku"

"Kenapa umma harus kasihan padamu?"

"Kan aku yang anak umma!"

"Justru itu umma kasihan padanya. Dosa apa dia sehingga mendapatkan istri sepertimu"

"Umma!"

"Kau harus memperhatikan suamimu" kata ummanya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Memperhatikan diriku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa"

Heechul menjitak kepala Soonyoung gemas. Sedangkan yang dijitak hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa kau pernah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya?"

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa memasak"

"Menyiapkan pakaiannya sebelum berangkat kerja?"

"Pakaianku saja sering tidak kugosok" katanya sambil menyuapkan sepotong besar tiramisu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Astaga. Apa kalian bahkan sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

Dia menelan potongan besar tiramisu itu dengan susah payah. "Itu?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Heechul menepuk dahinya pelan. Astaga. Demi apa dia memiliki anak seperti Soonyoung?

"Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai anak kurang pintar sepertimu?"

"Umma! Siapa yang menyuruhku menikah di usia muda seperti ini? Ini bukan salahku! Aku korban disini"

Heechul melotot ke arah Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba memutuskan kalau tiramisunya terlihat beribu kali lebih menarik saat itu.

"Ck begini saja, umma akan membangunkanmu besok pagi dan kau harus membuatkan sarapan untuk suamimu"

"Tapi umma-"

"Buatkan segelas kopi dan roti panggang, oke?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat roti panggang"

"Astaga-"

"Tapi aku bisa memasak ramen"

"Yah! Jangan makan ramen atau makanan tidak sehat lainnya!"

Soonyoung hanya menyengir lucu melihat umma nya memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan frustasi.

.

.

Pagi itu terdapat namja pendek berambut blonde yang tengah berkutat di dapur. Di hadapannya terdapat sebungkus roti tawar, _toaster_ dan juga selai cokelat. Dan juga beberapa gelas berisi minuman berwarna hitam yang sepertinya kopi.

"Aishh! Bagaimana caranya memakai benda ini?"

Dua roti tawar sudah dimasukkannya kedalam _toaster_ , _toaster_ itu juga sudah di colokkannya ke listrik tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia membolak-balikkan _toaster_ itu hingga menemukan tuas yang bisa ditekan ke arah bawah.

Dia menekan tuas itu dan mulutnya membulat membentuk 'o' ketika rotinya masuk ke dalam.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

Dia menunggu dan matanya melirik deretan gelas kopi gagal yang terdapat di konter dapur itu. Ck.

Ayolah.

Dia menyangka membuat kopi itu gampang, ternyata tidak. Padahal dia hanya tinggal menyeduh bubuk kopi instan dan menambahkan gula serta krimer, bukannya membuat kopi mulai dari bijinya seperti barista-barista di kafe-kafe. Tetapi tetap saja gagal.

Yang pertama karena dia salah memasukkan gula. Yang dia masukkan adalah garam dapur yang berada tepat disebelah gula. Hasilnya jangan ditanya lagi.

Yang kedua dia memasukkan terlalu banyak bubuk kopi dan sedikit gula sehingga kopi yang dihasikan sangat pekat dan kental dan tentu saja sangat pahit. Hampir terlihat seperti racun yang langsung membuat liver mengkerut seketika jika dikonsumsi. Liurnya saja serasa mencair karena rasa pahit yang menyapa lidahnya.

Yang ketiga dia memasukkan begitu banyak krimer sehingga itu tidak terasa seperti kopi lagi. Bagaimana mungkin bisa terlihat seperti kopi jika dia memutuskan untuk menambah lebih banyak lagi bubuk kopi ke dalam cairan yang sudah berwarna coklat muda akibat kebanyakan krimer? Percayalah, warna minuman itu benar-benar sangat tidak indah lagi sekarang.

Dan terakhir adalah kopi yang terlalu manis karena dia menuangkan gula begitu banyak.

Soonyoung mendecak sebal. Sekarang kopi-kopi itu terbuang sia-sia. Dia memindahkan gelas-gelas itu ke wastafel dan membuang isinya. Lalu mencuci gelasnya hingga bersih. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat segelas susu saja.

Ketika ia mengambil gelas dan sekotak susu dari lemari, _toaster_ tadi berbunyi memperlihatkan dua roti yang sudah terpanggang sempurna. Harusnya sih begitu, kecuali ketika Soonyoung memutuskan itu belum matang dan menekan kembali tuas _toaster_ itu sehingga rotinya kembali turun ke bawah.

Dia bersenandung kecil dan menuangkan susu ke dalam sebuah gelas tinggi. Tangannya bergerak mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikannya, menuang susu, menambah gula, menuangkan air panas dan mengaduknya.

Sampai tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau tidak enak. Matanya berkedip-kedip dan hidungnya mendengus-dengus udara untuk mencari sumber bau tersebut.

Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke arah _toaster_ yang mulai mengeluarkan asap tipis pertanda rotinya gosong. Dengan cepat ia memindahkan tuas _toaster_ itu keatas dan melihat dua roti berwarna hitam yang tidak layak dimakan. Dia mendesah kesal.

Dengan tanpa pikiran tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil roti itu hanya untuk menjatuhkannya kemudian sambil berdesis kesakitan. Panas sekali.

Tangannya memerah seketika dan itu terasa sangat pedih. _That's it!_

Dia membuang roti gosong yang mulai mendingin itu ke tong sampah dan menyimpan semua bahan-bahan tadi ke dalam kulkas.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak membuat apapun lagi yang akan mencelakakan dirinya. Dia membereskan dapur dan meletakkan susu itu di atas meja makan.

Mingyu pasti masih berada di kamar mandi. Namja jangkung itu terlihat dalam mood yang tidak baik ketika pulang kemarin, membuat Soonyoung diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan Mingyu pulang lebih lama dari Soonyoung. Padahal biasanya jam 7 malam dia sudah berada di rumah, sedikit lebih awal dari Soonyoung yang biasanya sampai di rumah pukul setengah delapan.

Soonyoung pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barang lainnya lalu berjalan keluar. Ketika melewati meja makan matanya melihat susu itu. Dia berhenti sejenak, ragu. Lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengeluarkan _sticky notes_ dari dalam tasnya.

Dia menuliskan sesuatu dan menempelkannya pada gelas susu itu lalu pergi berangkat.

.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar dengan jas yang terpasang rapi dan rambut yang tertata sempurna. Dia terlihat sangat tampan seperti biasa, kecuali kantung mata yang menandakan bahwa dia kurang tidur semalam. Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Lalu mengernyit heran melihat roti gosong di tong sampah dapur. Soonyoung kah?

Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja makan dan membenarkan kancing lengan kemejanya yang sedikit keluar dari jasnya.

Matanya tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu.

Segelas susu cokelat dengan sebuah note kecil di gelasnya.

 _Aku tidak tahu caranya membuat kopi. Dan jangan menyuruhku membuatkanmu roti panggang karena aku baru saja membakar tanganku gara-gara itu. Habiskan susumu :_

Mingyu mengernyit membaca note itu dan beralih memandang segelas susu itu. _Pantas saja_ , pikirnya sambil mengingat roti gosong di tong sampah tadi.

Soonyoung itu benar-benar satu di antara sejuta sepertinya.

Dia kemudian mendekatkan gelas itu ke mulutnya, mencicipi susu yang mulai mendingin itu.

Bleh.

Secepat kilat dia menjauhkan gelasnya dengan lidah terjulur keluar.

Manis. Susunya terlalu manis.

Mingyu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub. Kejutan apa lagi yang Soonyoung punya? Membuat segelas susu pun tidak bisa.

Tetapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya.

Aneh. Ini sangat aneh. Padahal itu hanya hal yang sederhana. Hanya segelas susu cokelat yang terlampau manis.

Entah kenapa sedikit menghangatkan hati seorang Kim Mingyu pagi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry, adegan wedding nya agak gimana gitu.. Kurang greget ;n;**

 **Berasa ada yg kurang di chap ini deh kayaknya :')**

 **Umm apa bagusnya dibikin mpreg aja? :'3**

 **.**

 **Review juseyo~**


End file.
